Sly Rax
Sly Rax is an agent of V.E.N.O.M.. Activities with V.E.N.O.M. * Infiltration * Theft * Demolition * Sabotage Personality Sly Rax is often depicted as rather lazy and falling asleep on the job. As soon as he gets the chance, he takes a nap, much to the annoyance of his V.E.N.O.M. teammates. He likes a fight with unfair odds in his favor or watching unfair fights. Rax often teases Cliff Dagger and is particularly abusive toward Nash Gorey due to the latter's constant brownnosing of Miles Mayhem. He regularly complains when things don't go as he wants them to, or he is assigned to a task he disapproves of. Animals seem to dislike Rax as he often gets into trouble with them over the course of the series. In some kind of manner, Rax has hidden ambitions to overthrow Mayhem as leader of V.E.N.O.M. or at least getting a better part in the schemes. Quotes * "That's me you're shooting at, pinhead!" (Fog on Boulder Hill) * "Bug off!" (Caesar's Sword) * "I said get, or I'll aim for your sandals next!" (The Artemis Enigma) * "Can't lose the little garbage can." (Eyes of the Skull) * "'Right, boss. Right, boss.' You're disgusting, Gorey, y'know that? Now get that stringbean you call a body moving." (Patchwork Puzzle) * "Hey, Gorey, are your brains leaking outta your mouth, or is that just your tongue?" (Patchwork Puzzle) *"Hah! You don't have any bones, ya little jellyfish." (after Gorey's reply of "Sticks and stones may break my bones", Patchwork Puzzle) Comics Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 51-Dragonfire * 53-Patchwork Puzzle * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 55-Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 58-The Creeping Desert * 59-The Scarlet Empress * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express * 67-Where Eagles Dare (moral only) * 70-Race Against Time * 73-High Noon * 74-The Battle For Baja Action Figure *Packaged with Piranha and Stiletto mask *Packaged with Pit Stop Catapult and Sawblade mask Gallery Slyrax.jpeg|Sly Rax Behind the Scenes Sly Rax was voiced by Mark Halloran. External Links *Sly Rax at Frank's He-Man Page *Sly Rax at IDW Hasbro Wiki *Sly Rax at Transformers Wiki *Sly Rax - Stiletto by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Sly Rax - Buzzsaw by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:Characters voiced by Mark Halloran Category:V.E.N.O.M. Agents